


Sweetness

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gaius and Alice's first date. Any era. Fluffy and cute. general rating please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness

Gaius was nervous as he stood on the front step with a small bouquet of flowers. Should have have gone for something like roses? Would that be more romantic? He didn’t have any more time to fret because the door opened, and there Alice stood.

“Hi,” she said, smiling softly.

“Hi,” Gaius replied. “These are for you,” he said, holding out the bouquet of daisies.

“These are lovely,” Alice said. “Did you know that these used to be used to heal wounds?”

“And as a home remedy for arthritis,” Gaius added, and then held out his arm. “Shall we go?”

Alice nodded and took his arm, and the two of them walked out into the day. On their way they talked about their studies, their hobbies, what they wanted to do once they finally graduated. Gaius couldn’t take her eyes off her and she thought that she never wanted him to.

They made it to the natural history museum and Alice smiled. “You know me too well.”

“I don’t,” Gaius replied. “But I’d like to.”


End file.
